A Problem Solved
by BloodRayven
Summary: Songfic sequel to my poem Ryo's Dilemma...hope you enjoy!


I figured maybe I should write something that had Ryo finally getting the courage to tell Dee, thanks to a little suggestion! Well here it is!_

* * *

_

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

It was not just another dreary night in New York, yes it may have been raining and very cold, but tomorrow… tomorrow was Christmas. Many hard working men and women in the city had this week as a holiday to stay with family and friends. Many could not wait for the day to come, with the presents and all or just the quality time spent with loved ones. Ryo was one of these. This Christmas he would not be alone, he was having Dee come over. That hot-headed black-haired angel; he would be staying with Ryo. This time Ryo would be ready, he would not back down to fear.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Sometime during the night, the rain had stopped. This Ryo knew because he could not sleep. He was busy getting himself ready, telling himself that he WILL tell Dee once and for all. The dawn was coming near, a bright orange glow on the dark horizon; A beautiful sight in Ryo's eyes. Bikky and Carol would not be here with Ryo this Christmas, instead they would be staying with Lai and Lass. A welcomed relief for Ryo. The small tree he had bought for his apartment stood in the corner with the all the decorations that Ryo had; a few ornamental balls, a few lights, and a star on the top. Suddenly there came a knock at the door causing Ryo to startle.

"Nothing to worry about, just Dee…" Ryo whispered to himself. "Come in, the door's open!"

Dee opened the door with a wine bottle in hand. There was that ridiculous smile on his face as he sat down next to Ryo.

"Heya! Merry Christmas!" Dee said to Ryo.

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

A couple hours passed as they drank up the bottle Dee brought, Ryo making sure Dee did not drain it all by himself like _last _time. Still Ryo could not force himself to speak and as they sat on the bed he could see that lustful look in Dee's eyes. He knew he had to act fast.

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Dee looked up all of a sudden. Ryo was confused only for a split-second when he figured out that Dee was looking out the window. He turned around to see that it was snowing. Small white snowflakes, each with its own unique pattern and shape fell to the dirty ground below and also graced the window they looked out of. It was a beautiful thing to behold. When Ryo turned around, his eyes went wide when he saw Dee close enough to him that he could feel his breath.

"Hey…it's snowing…" Dee said with a mysterious voice.

"Yeah………Dee I need to tell you something," Ryo choked out.

"Oh really?" Dee asked, looking at him strangely.

_A thousand angels dance around you_

"Dee…I-I…' Ryo voice failed him again and he silently berated himself.

"Well, guy? What is it?" Dee asked impatiently. He was still very close to Ryo. Suddenly Ryo got a wild look in his eye.

"I love you…" Ryo whispered almost inaudibly and before Dee could say anything or even be shocked, Ryo pressed his lips to his partners in a sweet, chaste kiss. When they broke apart, Ryo looked at Dee with a small smile. Dee looked at him in shock for a moment, then what seemed like a triumphant look came over his face.

_I am complete now that I've found you_

"I love you too…" Dee whispered back, and he held Ryo close to him in a lover's embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Dee, merry Christmas…" Ryo whispered into the night.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life…_

* * *

_I Knew I Loved You _by _Savage Garden_


End file.
